Batman
|alias= Dark Knight Caped Crusader World's Greatest Detective Bat of Gotham Bat Vigilante |DOB= |DOD= |affiliation= Wayne Enterprises Justice League |family= Thomas Wayne (father) Martha Wayne (mother) |status= Alive |actor= Ben Affleck |movie= Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (unreleased) Suicide Squad (unreleased) Justice League Part One (unreleased) Justice League Part Two (unreleased) Untitled Batman film (unreleased) }} Bruce Wayne is the billionaire owner of Wayne Enterprises and a costumed and armored vigilante operating in Gotham City known as Batman. After witnessing the murder of his parents at the hands of a mugger as a child, Bruce ultimately became the vigilante Batman as an adult, beginning his crime fighting career 20 years before the alien invasion of General Zod. Over those years, he became heavily seasoned as an expert crime fighter and detective, having fought and overpowered numerous criminal adversaries, most notably the extreme psychopath Joker. While he would initially fight against the alien hero Superman, the two would ultimately settle their differences and team up with Wonder Woman, together establishing the Justice League. Biography Early Life When Bruce Wayne was a boy, he and his parents were having a family night out at a theater in Gotham. On their way back to their car, they decided to take a short cut down an alley. However, Bruce's life was forever changed when he and his parents were mugged at gun point. The mugger then shot both Thomas and Martha, killing them in cold blood right before Bruce's eyes. Bruce was then raised by the Wayne Family butler Alfred Pennyworth however, the young boy was changed forever by their deaths and vowed to make sure no one else would suffer the same tragedy he did. Bruce then spent years travelling the globe learning skills such as martial arts, acrobatics, detective work, forensic science, and engineering. Fighting Crime in Gotham Eventually, Bruce returned to Gotham City and with his newly acquired eclectic skills, he became the hero/vigilante "The Batman", while also reclaiming control over his family company Wayne Enterprises as CEO. He spent 20 years (up until the alien invasion of General Zod) fighting crime in Gotham, during which time he encountered villains such as his archenemy, the extreme psychopath Joker, had taken a young sidekick nicknamed "Robin", and captured many criminals and metahumans, locking them away in prison or Arkham Asylum, including every member of the future Suicide Squad (even the infamously lethal assassin Deadshot and the stronger Killer Croc)New Details On BATMAN v SUPERMAN's Dark Knight; He Put The SUICIDE SQUAD In Prison. Black Zero Event Bruce arrived in Metropolis as the Black Zero Event was ongoing, and thus he saw the Black Zero starship from afar. Shortly thereafter, once the starship had been sucked away into a temporary singularity, Bruce witnessed Superman and General Zod's tremendously destructive battle, and watched in horror as his Wayne Financial Building was incinerated by Zod's heat vision, resulting in its collapse. As everyone fled from the destruction, Bruce ran towards it and managed to rescue a little girl from the falling debris, comforting her as he watched in silent powerless rage as the two godlike aliens continued battling. However, it would soon come to an end, with Superman ultimately killing General Zod, and ending the alien invasion. Bruce, however, would harbor a grudge from that day onward, due to the deaths of many people that he knew during that event, and he was therefore hesitant to trust Superman, despite the latter appearing to be a benevolent hero to many. Fighting Firefly Some time after the Black Zero Event, 2 low-level criminals are work alongside Firefly on a job to blow up some merchandise in a warehouse in Gotham City, while discussing the Batman in the process. The older criminal tells the younger one how when he was much younger, the Batman first started appearing, being so fast that you couldn't even see him. He proceeds to say that back then Batman was tough, but that now he is even tougher. Suddenly, Batman appears and uses a batarang to destroy the detonator held by Firefly, and proceeds to engage Firefly, who uses his flamethrower to unsuccessfully attack the Dark Knight. Batman ultimately subdues him, and leaves the 2 low-level criminals tied up on a sidewalk, for the Gotham City Police Department to find. Lex Luthor, meanwhile, is watching the events unfold, via a CCTV he that had placed at the scene beforehand.Batman Takes on 'Firefly' in Batman v Superman Prequel Comic ''Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice'' Suicide Squad To be added ''Justice League Part One'' To be added Untitled Batman Movie To be added Personality Bruce Wayne is very dedicated and determined to his work of crime-fighting vigilantism, sometimes employing illegal and morally dubious tactics (like torture, much to the chagrin of Superman, causing him to initially view the former as a brutal and unforgiving criminalBatman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Exclusive First look by the CW), but ultimately for the good of Gotham. Despite his dark past and serious work, Bruce has displayed a sense of humor around his butler Alfred. In addition, Bruce tends to be extremely distrusting of others, especially those in possession of great power, since he notably claimed that even if there is only a one percent chance of Superman being a potential enemy of humanity, that it has to be taken as an absolute certainly, due to the incredible destruction that the supremely powerful alien could potentially unleashBatman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 4. Although possessing great hate and anger towards criminals, Batman, like the other Justice Leaguers, has proven himself a very caring and selfless person, constantly putting his life on the line to save innocent lives (notably when he fearlessly ran straight into the clouds of falling debris in Metropolis, managing to save a little girl) and bringing the most dangerous criminals to justice for society's protection. Perhaps Bruce's strongest characteristic is his strong moral code to never kill. To the public, Bruce Wayne takes on the façade of an irresponsible, fun-seeking playboy in order to avoid suspicion of his alter-ego, while as Batman he reveals his dark, very intimidating personality in the form of a bat (his childhood fear for his enemies to dread) to frighten the criminals he stands against, believing theatricality to help him seem more than a mere man. Bruce Wayne's ultimate goal is to bring order and justice to Gotham City. Abilities *'Peak Human Condition: ' As a highly skilled and experienced vigilante, Batman is in top physical condition (from frequent intense workouts in the Batcave), and while not superhuman (making him the physically weakest member of the Justice League), he has an extremely muscular frame, making him immensely strong by human standards. He was notably capable of performing a pull-up while holding a heavy barbell with his legsBatman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Exclusive First look by the CW. *'Expert Combatant:' Batman is an extremely skilled combatant (on par with Wonder Woman), a very formidable master of a vast array of martial arts, with 20 years of experience battling and overpowering numerous criminals in Gotham City. With his skill, Batman has brought down the Joker multiple times, and can overpower even physically stronger opponents, like Killer Croc. In fact, Batman is the one who defeated most of the future Suicide Squad members (even the infamously lethal assassin Deadshot), having them placed behind bars in Belle ReveNew Details On BATMAN v SUPERMAN's Dark Knight; He Put The SUICIDE SQUAD In Prison. He would also mentor his ward Robin to become a highly skilled combatant in is own right. *'Expert Marksman:' Batman is a highly skilled marksman, always hurling his bataraangs and shooting his grappling gun with a high degree of accuracy. *'Stealth': Batman is a formidable master of stealth and infiltration, capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected, which is all the more remarkable, given his large muscular frame. *'Intimidation': Batman commands a very intimidating presence, and is able to instill terror into the hearts of Gotham's criminals (with Joker being one of the very few exceptions). Hence, Superman would initially go as far as to call him "a one-man reign of terror." *'Interrogation': Batman is adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods as well as torture (notably branding a Gotham criminal with a bataraang) as an effective means of punishment or information extraction. *'Indomitable Will:' Although he has no superhuman powers, Batman's tremendous determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. Hence, even when Superman warned Batman to back off, and demonstrated his incredible might (by effortlessly damaging the Batmobile), Batman showed no signs of fear, and was as determined as ever to fight the mighty godlike alien, and refused to stay down when Superman knocked him to the ground repeatedly during their duel. Batman would later also help Superman and Wonder Woman fight the fearsome monster Doomsday, undeterred by the fact the he had very nearly perished at the monster's hands moments before. *'Genius-Level Intelligence:' Bruce is extremely intelligent, almost on par with Lex Luthor himself in that regard, to the point that he has successfully gone toe-to-toe with the extremely dangerous, inventive and completely unpredictable Joker for years. Given his lack of superpowers, Batman often uses cunning and planning to successfully outwit stronger and more powerful foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them, often using any of their exploitable weaknesses to his advantage. **'Detective Skills:' Batman is a highly skilled detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, as well as both inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. **'Mechanical Aptitude': Batman is highly skilled in vehicles' operations, having personally built and over time improved upon his various sophisticated gadgets, most notably, the Batmobile. *'Expert Driver:' Batman is a highly skilled driver, able to successfully pursue his enemies (most notably Joker and Harley Quinn) through the streets of Gotham on his Batmobile. *'Expert Pilot:' Batman is a highly skilled pilot, able to effectively fight Superman from within his Batwing. *'Expert Businessman': Bruce Wayne is a highly skilled businessman (though not quite on par with Lex Luthor), helping his father's company, Wayne Enterprises, grow and get more business partners. As a result, Bruce is very well-respected in the business world. Weaknesses *'Human Vulnerabilities:' Batman's greatest weakness is that he is a human with no enhanced strength, durability or metahuman powers, making him quite vulnerable to physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents, more so than any other Justice League member. Batman, however, usually compensates for this quite well with his highly durable batsuits, extremely formidable combat skills, highly advanced technological gadgets, and brilliant intellect. However, when pitted against an opponent as strong as Superman, Batman notably had trouble keeping up, as even in his heavily armored Batsuit, Superman, while holding back, still managed to swiftly beat the Dark Knight to the groundBatman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Official Trailer 2. Equipment *'Standard Batsuit:' highly durable protective suit and combat armor, used to compensate for Batman's lack of invulnerability. *'Armored Batsuit:' a much more heavily armored version of the Standard Batsuit, which he wore when confronting Superman. *'Batmobile:' an imposing and heavily armed custom combat vehicle used by Batman as a transportation, and a pursuit and capture vehicle, one of his most powerful tools to aid in his war against crime in Gotham. *'Batwing:' an aerial combat prototype vehicle with an immense amount of firepower, used by Batman against Superman. *'Batarang:' extremely sharp (capable of piercing concrete walls), but non-lethal throwing gadgets in the shape of Batman's symbol. *'Utility Belt:' a specially designed belt, filled with an arsenal of gadgets, weapons and tools, to aid him in his mission. *'Grapple Gun': a line launching, multi-purpose, highly versatile, handgun-like device, Batman's most used gadget, utilized to traverse Gotham City, escape danger and remain hidden from foes. Relationships Family *Thomas Wayne † - father *Martha Wayne † - mother *Alfred Pennyworth - guardian *Robin † - ward and protegee Allies *Alfred Pennyworth - Mentor, oldest and most trusted ally *Gotham City Police Department **Commissioner James Gordon - long-term ally *Justice League **Superman - Enemy turned ally **Wonder Woman - Ally/Possible love interest **Aquaman **Flash **Cyborg **Green Lantern Enemies *Joker - Long-term Archnemesis *LexCorp Industries **Lex Luthor - business rival **Mercy Graves *FireflyBatman Takes on 'Firefly' in Batman v Superman Prequel Comic *A.R.G.U.S. **Amanda Waller *Doomsday *Suicide Squad **Rick Flag **Killer Croc - long-term enemy **Captain Boomerang **Deadshot - enemy possibly turned ally **Harley Quinn - long-term enemy **El Diablo **Slipknot **Katana Trivia *A reference to Batman was shown during the final battle between Superman and General Zod. A poster can be seen that says "Keep Calm and Call Batman" in the central train station in Metropolis' CBD. A Wayne Enterprise satellite also appeared during Superman and Zod's fight. *According to producer Charles Roven, Batman is an extremely rough, physical person. Ben Affleck said that he identified with Batman's character in that they are both very angry people. *Batman is in his 40's at the start of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. Behind the scenes *On August 23, 2013, Warner Bros. announced that Affleck had been cast as Batman. Beforehand numerous actors such as Josh Brolin, Joe Manganiello, Tyler Hoechlin, Richard Armitage, Wes Bentley, Jake Gyllenhaal and Orlando Bloom were considered for the part. *Ben Affleck's casting initially caused somewhat of a controversy. *Ben Affleck portrayed the actor George Reeves in the biopic 'Hollywoodland'. Reeves played Superman in Superman serials, making Affleck the only actor to portray both Superman and Batman. *Affleck played the Marvel superhero Daredevil in the film Daredevil and also in deleted scenes in the spin-off film Elektra. Gallery Brucey Boy.jpg Armored Batsuit.png Bat_673w3.jpg Bruce_Wayne.jpg Citadel_guardian.jpg Bruce.jpg Promotional images Ben Affleck as Batman first look.jpg|First look at Batman. Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice IMAX poster - Batman.png|IMAX poster Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Batman character poster.jpg First bat pic.jpg Batman ready for desert warfare.png|Batman gets ready for desert warfare. 2951834-batman.png|Dawn of Justice skin from Batman: Arkham Knight. Concept art Batsuit concept art.png|Standard Batsuit Armored Batsuit concept art.png|Armored Batsuit Batman NYCC concept art.png External links *Batman at the Batman Wiki. * Batman at the Batman Anthology Wiki. * Batman at the Batman: The Animated Series Wiki. * Batman at the Beware the Batman Wiki References Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters Category:Justice League Part One Characters Category:Justice League Part Two Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Suicide Squad Characters Category:Upcoming Content Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Category:Suicide Squad Category:Justice League Part One Category:Justice League Part Two